ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Carbuncle
franchise.]] Carbuncle is the ridiculously happy extraterrestrial mascot of the Puyo Puyo games, and one of the main characters from the long-running Puyo Puyo animated television series. He is Arle's main partner and pet, and also one of the members of The Puyo Puyo Trio, led by her owner's best friend Ringo Ando. Carbuncle is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Biography Games only Also known as Car-kun, Kaa-kun or Carby, he hangs around with Arle and has a tendency to wander off in search of adventure, thus creating many wacky situations. His primary purpose is to dance around his little box on the playing field, pop the balloon that starts each match, and just generally be goofy. He's also usually a hidden playable character, and despite his size/cuteness, he can fire a laser from his forehead. Carbuncle is also the secret boss of Puyo Puyo Fever, being part of Ms. Accord's super secret back-up plan should anyone discover who Popoi was and that her flying cane was never missing. He has the most massive piece set in the game, and his A.I. rivals that of even Accord and Popoi themselves! Carbuncle can usually score an all clear within his first 3-5 pieces, depending on the number of colours. He returns as a both solo character and a partner for Arle in Puyo Puyo 7. He accompanied Dark Arle throughout the game as well, as he has fun being evil. He also appears at the Bermuda Triangle, where he challenges Ringo, Amitie, and Suketoudara solo. He then appears with Dark Arle again, and then stays with Arle for the remainder of the story. Despite everything, all three Carbuncles have a different appearance, and all three of them con be battling at the same time, provided three players pick Arle, Dark Arle and Carbuncle himself. In Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, a Western adoption of Puyo Puyo, he is known as Has-Bean. He was dummied out of Kirby's Avalance, The western version of Super Puyo Puyo, and replaced with Kirby himself. Merchandising only Carbuncle is one of the 99 main known extraterrestrial inhabitants of the planet Puyo, where he was a member of The Puyo Puyo Trio. Despite being spending time with her own partner Arle, he realizes that Arle was her owner. He has a best friend named Suketoudara, who have spending much time with her. He was the coolest helper of the entire trio, having doing some of the lot of immediate stuffs, and he is also cooperating with her new partner Ocean Prince. Relationships Amitie Carbuncle has been spending much time with Amitie, her owner's best friend. Arle Nadja Carbuncle is Arle Nadja's beloved pet and best friend. Although he tends to wander, Carbuncle can usually be seen with or around Arle. Draco Centauros Ms. Accord Carbuncle is part of Accord's secret back plan. Ringo Andou Carbuncle has been spending much time with Ringo Ando, her owner's best friend, who is the leader of The Puyo Puyo Trio. Schezo Wegey Carbuncle has been doing a lot of things with Schezo Wegey. Suketoudara Suketoudara is Carbuncle's best friend, having spending even much time with each other as well. Appearances Carbuncle is a yellow creature that vaguely resembles a rabbit. He sports a large mouth with a long tongue that's prehensile enough to snag objects, and a pair of beady eyes. He has a pair of long ears, two stubby arms, two stubby legs, and a small tail. His most striking feature is the red hexagonal gem embedded on his forehead. See also *Puyo Puyo Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Pets Category:Friends Category:Best Friends Category:Protagonists Category:Multiversal characters Category:Characters in the multiverse Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Puyo Puyo characters Category:Cartoonverse characters